


A Little Fall Mischief

by tinacita



Series: loki [7]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and his wife take their son to the fall carnival</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fall Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Another TTT story ...
> 
> This is Loki and Anne, and their son Alex, from "All Little Boys Love Dinosaurs."

“Please Loki? Alex will have such a good time,” Anne pleaded gently.

I sighed. I really had no desire to attend such a mundane festival, but my sweet wife wanted to take our son.

“There are games, and yummy foods, and rides!” she continued cheerfully. “It’ll be fun for all of us.”

I regarded her for a moment. My beautiful Anne was always trying to get me to embrace these silly Midgardian traditions.

Under other circumstances I would not even consider going to such a place. But my Anne … I truly would do anything for her, and our precious boy.

“Plus,” she hesitated, “I invited Thor and Jane, this way we can have some fun by ourselves.”

“Why do you find it necessary to include them? He’s an idiotic oaf,” I whined.

Anne sat down beside me on the couch, resting her head on my shoulder.

“Please? And you know, even though you are unwilling to admit it, Thor loves his nephew very much, and Alex adores his uncle as well,” she said softly.

I sighed again. She was right, on both accounts.

So, despite my misgivings and protests, I answered, “All right. But be forewarned … if Alex and I are not enjoying ourselves, we will leave.”

She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. I smiled. It was moments like these that made being exiled from Asgard a good thing.

“I love you Loki,” she said softly.

“I love you too Anne …”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, a few days later, on Friday, we made our way to the park for the annual Fall Festival.

I must admit, Alex was quite excited. Seeing our precious little boy’s face light up as we approached the entrance was worth all the riches in Asgard.

Luckily for him, the moron and his woman were behaving well, and I was happy was watching little Alex’s joy.

Our first stop was some food. The nice woman in the truck gave the big lug the funniest look as he ordered nearly half the menu. Anne and I also procured something to eat, and then we all sat down at a picnic table.

We decided to indulge Alex, and allowed to him try our carnival foods. He seemed particularly fond of something Anne called funnel cakes. Alex giggled when the powdery sugar exploded into a cloud as his mother pulled off a piece for him.

“You certainly do have peculiar names for some of these foods,” I commented as Anne returned with something else.

Chuckling, she replied, “Only you would say that! I do, however, think that you will like this. Try a piece.”

I studied the mass of dough on the plate. “What is this?”

Smiling, Anne answered, “Pizza Fritta. It’s my favorite. And I brought some for you as well, Thor.”

“Mmmm … Looks tasty!” the dolt mumbled as he grabbed one off the plate.

Shaking my head, I tore a small piece from the mass, and ate it. It was quite savory, and I smiled.

Anne kissed my cheek and took a piece for herself. “I told you that you’d like it!”

Taking her free hand, I placed a gentle kiss upon it. “It is rather good. What shall we do next?”

“How about we play some of the games?” Jane suggested. “This way we can digest our food before we go on the rides.”

Anne looked at me, and I nodded.

“That’s sounds like a plan. Why don’t we meet you at back here in an hour? We’ll take Alex to the kiddie games, and you and Thor can do whatever you’d like,” Anne said.

“Excellent idea sister! Then we can all take Alex on the rides!” the lout exclaimed.

Rolling my eyes, I picked up my son, and began to walk to the children’s area.

“Do not listen to your clown of an uncle. You will only go on the children’s rides,” I whispered to my boy.

Anne caught up with us, and we spent the whole hour playing the cute little games. I won a number of toys for my beloved son, and I did not even use my seidr!

Alex was particularly fond of a stuffed penguin that I had won, and held onto it for the rest of the evening.

We reunited with the big ox and his woman, and were trying to decide on which rides were appropriate for Alex.

“Papa!” Alex yelled, and we all turned to see him pointing toward the carousel.

I smiled, and kissed him on the forehead. “I believe the first ride has been chosen.”

Everyone laughed, and we went to the carousel. Alex thoroughly enjoyed it, and we each took a turn with him on a different horse.

It warmed my heart that after each turn, he was reaching for me. Despite everything that I had endured, Anne and Alex were so precious to me.

And even though I initially had no desire to be here, I was having a fabulous time watching my son enjoy himself so much. I was so focused on my boy that I never noticed Anne taking pictures of us on her phone, or the smiles on the faces on my brother and his woman.

“Brother, let us take us my nephew on some rides so you and Anne can enjoy a few on your own,” the clod said.

My immediate reaction was to hold my son even closer, but there was a look on Anne’s face which made me curious.

“Do you want to go on some rides with your uncle?” I asked my little boy.

He smiled and reached out his arm. “Or! Ane!” he cried happily.

“All right. But you are ONLY to take him on the children’s rides,” I demanded.

“Don’t worry, Loki. He’s safe with us,” Jane assured me.

Alex stretched his little arms out for Thor, and the brute took him from me.

“Fear not brother. Go and enjoy some time with your wife. We will meet you back here at the spherical horse ring in an hour,” the oaf said before sauntering off with his woman.

I soon felt Anne’s arms around my waist.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine,” she said.

I sighed. “Well, what shall we do?”

She glanced up at me, a sly smirk on her lovely face.

“Anne?”

Her response was taking my hand, and leading me to the far edge of the park. It was bordered by a small grove of trees which led to a secluded gazebo.

“Anne? Why are you taking me here?”

Once we had reached the gazebo, she turned around and kissed me passionately.

“Anne,” I moaned.

She guided to me the bench, and pulled me down to sit next to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began kissing me again.

I brought her closer to me, relishing how good she felt pressed up against me.

Suddenly, she straddled me and climbed onto my lap.

“Anne! We can’t do this here!” I protested.

A mischievous smile formed on her luscious lips. “We can if you’re quiet …”

I groaned softly as she unbuttoned my coat and shirt. The cool air felt refreshing on my now bare chest. I nuzzled her neck as I undid her coat and slid my hands up her sweater.

“Oh Anne,” I whispered as I felt only her breasts. I looked at her, and said, “You little vamp! This was part of your plan all along …”

She licked her lips and began to place kisses on my collarbone as her hands worked on unzipping my pants.

“Now I understand why you chose to wear a skirt and your boots this evening,” I panted as her hands reached their destination.

She leaned in and muttered, “Stop talking and kiss me.”

I willingly obliged as I felt her delicate hand stroke me. I slid my hands up her thighs, under skirt, and gasped as I again found her bare.

“Minx!” I panted, as her hand continued to arouse me.

Grabbing her hips, I lifted her off me just enough so she could push my pants down a bit. Anne then lowered herself on me, her inner warmth enveloping me.

“Loki,” she moaned against my shoulder as she moved her hips.

I kissed her neck as I had one hand on the small of her back and the other under her sweater. She felt so soft, and warm, and tasted so sweet. She began to move faster, and I was soon thrusting up to meet her.

We were both rushing toward the end, panting and clinging to each other. Just as I felt her clenching around me, I kissed her fiercely to swallow her orgasmic cry. Her head fell back in ecstasy and I thrusted twice more before groaning into her shoulder as I came.

Anne laid her head on my shoulder as we came down.

“Thank you,” she sighed.

“For what, my sweet?” I panted.

Picking her head up, she smiled tenderly at me. “For indulging me … I know you really didn’t want to do this, but I guessed that you would simply for Alex. So yes, I planned this rendezvous for us as my way of thanking you.”

I kissed her softly.

“I should be the one thanking you. You gave me a reason to change, a reason to be a better man. You gave me a son and made me part of a real family. I will never be able to thank you for that.”

She hugged me fiercely, mumbling something into my chest.

“You saved me that day. And YOU gave me OUR son. I am so happy, and it’s all because of you,” she replied.

I smiled, trying to hold back the tears that had formed.

“I love you so much Anne.”

She kissed me.

“And I love you Loki.”

We cuddled for another moment before putting ourselves back together.

“Are you ready to reclaim our son from his oaf of an uncle?” I asked before kissing her again.

She shook her head and laughed.

“You know, your dolt of a brother was very instrumental in our tryst this evening. If you gave him a chance, we could do more … mischievous … things …”

Beaming, I kissed her one final time, and said, “I like the way you think, my love!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
